izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Eat, Pray, Liv
Eat, Pray, Liv is the third episode of Season 3 and the 35th episode of the series overall. The episode aired on April 18, 2017, and had 0.75 million viewers. Plot To help Clive solve the murder of a lifestyle guru, Liv consumes the guru's brain and takes on his zen approach to life. Ravi's old boss, Katty Kupps, is getting closer to discovering the truth while also getting closer to Ravi. Meanwhile, Blaine and Peyton continue their budding friendship, much to Ravi's dismay. Lastly, Major is struggling a bit at his new job.iZOMBIE: Check Out New Stills & The Plot Description For Season 3, Episode 3: "Eat, Pray, Liv" - Comic Book Movie Cast 'Series Regulars:' *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles 'Guest Starring:' *Robert Knepper as Angus DeBeers *Tongayi Chirisa as Justin Bell *Joel Johnstone as Mitch Davis *Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard *Mike Dopud as AK Fortesan *Mark Ghanimé as Devon *Christina Cox as Katty Kupps *Linda Darlow as Neighbor Woman 'Co-Starring:' *Aidan Kahn as Zack *James Neate as Topher *Farrah Aviva as Ladybird *Aason Nadjiwan as Handsome Fella *Cole Vigue as Officer Harris *Michael Kopsa as Lawyer *Ryan Jefferson Booth as Dino *Kwasi Thomas as Cop Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Topher' – Zen/positive outlook, Zumba Major *'Unknown' – Zumba Justin *'Unknown' – Zumba Brain Food Brain Almond Chay Latte 01.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 02.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 03.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 04.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 05.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 06.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 07.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 08.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 09.png Brain Almond Chay Latte 10.png *Major and zombie soldiers are given processed brain tubes to eat (again). The soldier handing them out indicates their consistency: "Get 'em while they're goopy." Major describes them as: "It's like someone ate brains and yogurt, then mama-birded them into a tube." *Liv has Chinese takeout with Major and Ravi, but no recipe is shown for brains mixed in. *Liv blends/mixes in diced brain into almond milk, steams and froths it into chai lattes with a sprinkle of cinnamon. *Major makes brains on crackers (with Zumba instructor brain) to serve to Liv and soldier friend Justin. Body Count Topher *Topher was a mindfulness/yoga instructor, and is the only crime Liv and Clive investigate. Comic Panel Titles Zombie Dark Thirty.png Cheers, Debeers.png Inner Piece(s).png Who's Your Daddy.png It's A Don E Don World.png Third Eye Blind.png Photo Finish.png *ZOMBIE DARK THIRTY *CHEERS, DEBEERS *INNER PIECE(S) *WHO’S YOUR DADDY? *IT’S A DON E DON WORLD *THIRD EYE BLIND *PHOTO FINISH Title Meaning *'Eat, Pray, Liv' – A play on the memoir (and eventual movie), Eat, Pray, Love. Soundtrack *''Want to Want Me'' – Jason Derulo *Scene: When Major doesn't answer his door, Liv uses her key to get in; she finds Major and Justin playing Dance Revolution while both of them are on Zumba instructor brain. It plays again while Major is making more brain cracker snacks and starts to cough as a sign of him being ill. Trivia *The culprit describes his own disguise. Promos IZombie 3x03 Promo "Eat, Pray, Liv" Gallery I ZOMBIE 303 004 copy 2.jpg IZOMBIE 303 001.jpg IZOMBIE 303 002.jpg IZOMBIE 303 003.jpg IZOMBIE 303 004.jpg IZOMBIE 303 005.jpg IZOMBIE 303 006.jpg References Category:Season 3 Episodes